Can't Take Forever Without You
by Bubbles92
Summary: this is about a girl called Coralee Hope Cullen-Hale, contains adult themes of rape and other things so be warned CANON PAIRINGS please r&r i am very bad at summaries so don't let that put you off
1. Prologue

**Hello you lovely people this is my first twilight saga fan fic its set 16 years after breaking dawn and I know that vampires can't have kids but just imagine that Rosalie and Emmett deified this, **

**Warning- this is rated M for a reason that you will see in later chapters, it includes scenes of rape among other things so yeah you have been warned**

**DISCALMER- I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT BOOKS ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID, AND NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT CORALEE AND BEN ALSO THE STORYLINE IS MINE TO**

* * *

**Prologue **

She was Beautiful, not an ordinary beautiful but an out of this world unfathomable beautiful, an impossible beautiful that no normal mind could capacitate, she was truly stunning. A supermodel could stand up against her and still look like a tramp, it wasn't just her face that amounted to her beauty it was her porcelain flawless white skin, her petite curvaceous tiny figure, her almost white blonde smooth textured curls that hung perfectly over her tiny shoulders ending just under her faultlessly formed unmarked breasts, the same curls that shone in all the right places under the light. She had the kind of beauty that was envied on much higher scales than normal, the beauty that made other girls feel physically sick with envy, the type that guys would not take their eyes off of, not because they didn't want to but because they couldn't it was impossible for them to. People were mesmerised by her, maybe it was her deep golden eyes, or the way her legs seemed to be never-ending or her toned stomach or maybe even the way that her deep blood red lips contrasted with her pale skin.

But whatever it was she saw it as a curse.

Her beauty was a reminder of her lack of humanity, the humanity she craved that she had never got. Her beauty was the reason nobody but her family truly knew her, nobody bothered to see past her flawless exterior. Her beauty was the reason the only people she could trust were herself and her family.

She hated her beauty but at the same time it was the only thing that gave her the will to carry on.

She was impossible, an impossible child, a child that never should have existed, she was never meant to be born, it was in theory out of the question that her parents or anyone of her kind should be able to give birth, nobody not even the smartest ones could quite figure it out and had spent a lot of their time trying to, but her family didn't care if it was impossible all that they cared about was the fact she was here and her mother's impossible hopes and dreams had become reality.

She hated her impossibility because it meant that everyone was just that tiny bit more protective over her.

She was just like her mum, in her looks her exquisite looks, her personality her icy cold walls surrounding her soft interior of caring lovingness but at the same time hurt and scarred, her vanity her extreme vanity her obsession with mirrors the way that she believed that no one was and would ever be more beautiful than her which was true and she knew it, her stubbornness her unwillingness to give up her initial views even if they had changed, her protectiveness over the people she loved they way that she would do anything for them, and her love her strong love her never-ending love for her family. Her need for designer brands the fact that she wasn't able to walk around the house unless she was properly dressed and wearing heels, and the way she would not under any circumstances be seen as weak, and the fact that the littlest things could hurt her beyond imagining.

She hated the fact she was like this because it meant that nobody knew her true personality of love and compassion.

But despite her many hates she loved being the way she was and wouldn't give it up because it was all she ever knew, forever was the only thing she was used to.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW NEXT PART WILL BE UP SHORTLY IF YOU WANT IT**

**LOTS OF LOVE BECCA**

**X**


	2. Loose Control

**Hey guys so this is the first chapter as I said this is my first twilight saga story so please take that into consideration I hope you like it **

**Warning- this is rated M for a reason that you will see in later chapters, it includes scenes of rape among other things so yeah you have been warned**

**DISCALMER- I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT BOOKS ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID, AND NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT CORALEE AND BEN ALSO THE STORYLINE IS MINE TO**

* * *

Coralee was more than used to admirers human and non human, but this guy was getting obsessive.

Coralee was used to and unfazed by the drooling stares of love sick guys, but this guys looks unnerved her.

Coralee was used to receiving gifts, notes and cards from her many male obsessers but this guy was scaring her with them.

Coralee was used to being followed around at school by a heard of horny guys, but this guy was following her home too.

She was sat in her car, it was a two seater shiny cherry red 2009 Ferrari California convertible, that she had been given as a Christmas present from her mum and dad, Coralee had developed her mums love of cars and had spent days after she had received the car updating it and boosting the horsepower among other things, the car was her baby and she refused to let anyone touch it without her permission.

Coralee was driving down the forest road when she noticed him; she was too busy concentrating on driving as fast as she possibly could without wrecking her baby to have noticed him beforehand.

At first she wondered if he had got lost because this was a one way road that lead only to her house and no one ever came up here, but when she took a closer look at the driver of the rusty and in her eyes ugly Mazda 323 that she imagined was handed down from his father because it looked as if it came from around 1988, a feeling of dread rushed through her, she recognised him as a guy from her school he was called George, this guy had not left her alone for about a month she hadn't particularly minded at first but after a while he had started to get a little bit stalkerish, and following her home was a step too far.

She parked in her garage that her granddad Carlisle had built specially for her car as she had always complained about her car getting scratched by the other cars pulling into the main garage, she stepped out of the car and removed her cherry red driving gloves and her matching red rimmed driving glasses and placed them into the compartment, she then took her hair out of her loose ponytail and tossed her head so her curls bounced over her shoulders neatly, and after locking her car she strolled out of her garage locking that behind her to.

She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes when she realised George had parked right outside her house and was leaning against his car trying but failing to look cool, she silently hoped none of her family were home, she didn't fancy having to move again if they accidentally killed him. She walked over to him as fast as she could in human speed and glared at him placing one hand on her hip.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Coralee spat with venom in her voice

George laughed to himself "I'm here to see you babes"

Coralee felt the anger building up inside her, he was too cocky for his own good and if he didn't leave soon she was going to kill him herself.

"I am not your _babe_ and I would like you to leave" George chuckled again and smacked her bum, Coralee took a deep breath trying to calm herself down

"Darlin I know you want me, you don't really want me to leave, plus you can't make me" Coralee's fists balled up and she growled but George being a human couldn't hear her.

"George If I were you I would leave now before I do you some serious harm" she had warned him

"Ahaha I don't think you could I mean look at you, you are a feeble girl come off it"

* * *

From the upstairs window Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper watched they all knew that Coralee was going to lose it soon and they had decided that if this boy didn't leave within the next five minutes they were going to step in themselves.

Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Emmett were out hunting which in Esme's opinion was a good thing in this precise moment because Emmett would have killed the guy by now for harassing his daughter.

Edward winced as this guy smacked Coralee's bum, being able to hear her thoughts he knew she was having enough and was about to snap, Jasper who was attempting to send calming waves to Coralee also gathered that she was about to crush him to a pulp.

"Carlisle we need to go down there she's about to…." Edward stopped as they gasped, Coralee had just punched him square in the face sending him flying into a tree and he was now unconscious and looked as if his nose was broken as blood was tricking down his face "…hit him" Edward finished

* * *

"I said leave!" Coralee screamed at a volume unimaginable to any normal human

Then It all went to fast for her to remember, George had grabbed her waist and pulled her in then grabbed her face and kissed her, then she had lost it she pushed him back with an inhuman strength kneed him in the balls with this same strength and punched him square in the face.

George literally flew backwards and smashed into a tree and was knocked unconscious, blood streamed down his face and oozed out the back of his head,

Coralee saw the blood and licked her lips; she smelt the sweet smell of the sticky red liquid and felt a burning sensation in the back of her throat, she was unaware of the world around her she was slowly overcome by a feeling she knew oh to well, her whole body burnt and she went dizzy and suddenly she found herself lunging for his throat,

She leapt through the air at a tremendous speed and just as she landed she was knocked over and pinned to the ground, her first instinct was to lash out struggling to be freed the need for blood was too much, she kicked and squirmed and finally found herself freed, and she again lunged at George but this time she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her.

She looked around her snapping out of her trance, Esme was behind her, her hair was messed up from trying to pin Coralee down and Carlisle was knelt next to George bandaging his head and trying to stop the bleeding with his coat. Edward had his arms wrapped around Coralee preventing her from moving and Jasper was inside watching from a window unable to stand the stench of blood.

Coralee gasped and ran inside, Esme following behind. She ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her and flopped onto her completely unnecessary bed, and started dry sobbing, she had never lost it like that before she had always been completely in control but that time she just couldn't stop herself, she felt weak and hated the fact that the others saw that, she hated the fact that because of her they would most definitely have to move, everyone would hate her.

Esme knocked lightly on Coralee's door, when she received no answer but heard sobs she pushed the door open slowly and walked to sit on the edge of the bed; Coralee didn't move so Esme lifted her up and sat her next to her.

Coralee buried her head into Esme's side and continued sobbing and if she could she knew she would have tears rolling down her cheeks, she felt Esme's arms wrap around her lovingly and her head rest upon Coralee's, Esme then stroked Coralee's now messed up curls.

After about five minutes Coralee released herself from Esme's grasp and sat up, she looked into Esme's eyes for any signs of hate or resentment

"Esme why don't you hate me, I mean you should we are gunna have to move now and it's all my fault, I lost control shouldn't you be ashamed I was going to attack him, well I already did but you know what I mean"

Esme sighed and placed one finger over Coralee's luscious red lips

"Baby I could never hate you, I'm your grandmother, and nobody hates you maybe Renesmee will be slightly annoyed when she finds out but that's just what she's like, and we won't have to move Carlisle is taking George to the hospital, and he's pretty sure he won't remember a thing but if he does Carlisle is going to tell him he is going mad, and you may get a lecture later about harming humans but between you and me girl that was one impressive punch and the kneeing thing was a nice touch"

Esme winked and Coralee giggled one of her sensational fairy like giggles, Coralee often wondered how such a pretty sound came from such a monster like herself.

"Thanks Esme I love you"

Esme smiled pride welling up inside her; she hugged Coralee and placed a kiss on top of her forehead

"I love you to darling, now come on lets go downstairs I think everyone's back from the hunt and Renesmee is back from school I saw her car pulling up outside"

Esme got up from the bed and held out her hand, Coralee took it and wiped her eyes although she had no tears it was a natural instinct.

* * *

When they walked downstairs everyone was sitting on the sofas waiting expectantly.

Alice was curled up in Jaspers embrace on the corner of one sofa with Bella and Edward in a similar stance on the other end and Renesmee was sitting looking uncomfortable in the middle of the couples, Rosalie was sat on Emmett's lap on the single sofa chair looking very worried while Emmett had a slight smirk on his face, and Carlisle was sat on a sofa on his own the spaces left were obviously for Esme and Coralee.

As Coralee and Esme walked into the room everyone's heads swivelled round, Rosalie jumped up and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and as Coralee looked over her mums shoulder her dad, Emmett mouthed to her _'way to go princess'_

Rosalie let go of Coralee and resumed her place on Emmett's Lap, Coralee sat down next to Carlisle and Esme who had sat herself down next to her husband and he now had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Renesmee was glaring at her, if looks could kill and vampires could die as easily as humans Coralee would be long gone by now, Coralee looked down ashamed at herself, and now she was going to have to endure a long lecture about Violence…Just perfect

**

* * *

**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed please review you lovely people and I will post the next chapter soon **

**Love Becca**

**XX**


End file.
